Lower Class Brats
*Incomplete* The Lower Class Brats The LCB was started around a year ago in the summer of '06 by a character named Vulgar, and flourished as an active and fun loving guild until its slow degeneration after Vulgar chose to take a long term of inactivity. The guilds leadership was passed to XxSoulsofmanyspellsxX for some time, and ran by her alternate character Soul-x. The guild fell apart slowly as the officers and higher rankers of the guild slowly drifted away from the Dofus world. Eventually Vulgar decided to try his hand at Dofus once again and came back to find his once rowdy guild in tatters. Deciding to set back out and make the Lower Class Brats a bunch of hooligans again he started a new character, Rodent, the current guild Leader. ---- Well, the guild is back, and we are back to stay. After Vulgar's Penguin mate and reason for leaving decided to join him in on Dofus the guild was quickly re-established and is now running smoothly thanks to the help of Mpathy, as well as others such as Cyssero and Jiihad. Sign Up! There is no requirement to join, as long as you are a kind and active member to the Dofus Community. To join the LCB simply find any guildmember and ask. Upon your request to join room shall be made for you if there is none, and you should be ranked within a day or so. Ranking (1-10) Initiate- You do not have to pay any % to guild at any point. ---- (10-20) Thief- Currently the bulk of the guild, you share at least 1% to guild after this point and are expected to help initiates to an extent. ---- (20-30) Poacher- A higher rank with a few more rights. You have the ability to place a collector and collect from it at this rank. ---- (30 and threw) Traitor- The highest rank attainable without really having much to do with the guild. At this rank you are able to do much of the rights but are expected to have payed some exp to the guild. ---- (N/A) Diplomat- Can only be chosen by Leader or Second in Command, but before being let into office must first get the majority vote of all other Diplomats. As a Diplomat you are expected to be kind and generous to fellow guildmates and set a good example for new members to the guild. At this rank you will be asked about your vote on many guild affairs that a Treasurer or Leader wishes to do. ---- (N/A) Treasurer- Diplomats who have shown outstanding guildmanship are rewarded with the rank of Treasurer. As Treasurer you are in direct control of many guild affairs, (after being approved by Diplomats) and are expected to help keep the guild in tip top shape. Rules The only real rules we have in the Lower Class Brats is to not screw around with other people's % of experience shared to the guild and to not be a total and complete wanker (this included being a racist, sexist, homophobic, etc.). If you decide you are gonna be a pain in the ass you will be told to piss off till I get on and get rid of your limy ass. Otherwise we all just wanna have fun!! The Droogs Second in Command- Mpathy Treasurers- Cyssero and Jiihad Diplomats- Red-October, Angus-MacSkrap, Luv-it, and Harmageddon.